The Girl Who Waited and The Boy Who Searched
by NotMoose67
Summary: After Wendy left Neverland, what happened to Peter? What happened to Wendy? A short story inspired by a simple picture and a piece of classical music, this story delves into what occurred years after Wendy and Peter parted ways. To truly understand this piece, I recommend listening to Igor Stravinsky's Firebird Suite while reading.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Wendy loved Peter. She loved how he took her all over Neverland, exploring everything there was to see. She loved how kind he was to her. But most of all, Wendy loved Peter because he was always ready for adventure and always excited about each day. Peter loved Wendy. He loved how she went along with everything he did, and how she always enjoyed exploring Neverland with him. He loved how she was nurturing and caring towards every living creature. But most of all, Peter loved Wendy because she was always cheerful and hopeful.

The two were constantly running through the forests of Neverland, looking under every rock and behind every tree to find something interesting. Sometimes, Peter would dash behind a tree, leaving Wendy to find him. She always found him within minutes of his disappearance. The two often walked to the beach, and sat on the cold, damp, smooth, sand. They gazed at the sun as it vanished from sight, making the sky look as if it was bleeding a deep orange and golden yellow color. Then, the silvery moon would rise out of the ocean, shimmering and glorious. Wendy and Peter were always amazed at the sights of the sun and moon. While looking at the rising moon, the two would talk about everything imaginable. During these long and illustrious days, Wendy and Peter became very close, close enough to want the other to be with them always.

"Peter, don't you love being in Neverland? I wish I could live here like you and the Lost Boys do. You would never have to grow up, you could be young forever." Wendy would often tell Peter.

"Of course I love it here, who would ever want to leave? And, you know, you could stay here forever with me and the boys, they'd be so happy if you decided to stay! If you lived with me, we wouldn't ever become grown-ups, we would always be kids. That sounds perfect, doesn't it?" Peter would say back to Wendy every time.

One day, Peter decided to show Wendy his enemy's ship. Peter's enemy was the evil and dastardly Captain Hook. Peter and Hook fought many times, and Peter always triumphed. As Peter and Wendy approached the ship, the wind started to blow, and the air became cold. Peter thought nothing of it, after all, they were by the sea. As Peter began stepping closer to the ship, Wendy heard a creaking noise coming from the ship. She tried to persuade Peter not to go any further, but nothing worked. Peter stepped closer to the boat. Suddenly, Captain James Hook leaped out of the ship and grabbed Peter.

"Peter Pan! My one and only rival." Captain Hook exclaimed. Hook dragged Peter onto the ship, and forced him to fight. Wendy could barely watch as Peter and Hook battled, for she feared she might never see Peter again. All Wendy could see was the shadows of the two fighting, their knives and swords flying through the air.

"I will defeat you, Peter Pan!" Hook shouted over the sound of clanging metal.

"Never! Never will you defeat me, you old man!" Peter replied.

"Peter! Peter, please save yourself!" Wendy yelled at the ship.

In the middle of the brawl, Peter yelled at Wendy, telling her to leave Neverland and not to come back. Wendy knew she couldn't leave Peter in the middle of this battle, but she had no choice. Peter threw his last portion of pixie dust onto Wendy, and she began to fly away. As hard as she tried, Wendy could not stop herself from floating into the sky, going back to London. "No, no! Peter stop! Let me down!" Wendy shouted. Whatever she tried, Wendy could not float back down to the land. The last thing Wendy saw was Hook barely missing as he thrusted his sword towards Peter's head. Then, she couldn't see them anymore, and she couldn't go back.

Peter threw himself upon the Captain, knife at the ready. Prepared for this challenge, Hook dodged Peter's knife and stood up, ready to defeat his enemy once and for all. The battle continued, until finally, Hook was backed up against his ship, right at the edge. With one last thrust, Peter had pushed Captain James Hook overboard and into the mouth of a crocodile. It was done. Hook was gone, forever, once and for all. And so was Wendy. Peter knew Wendy would never come back, not after this. He slowly stepped off the boat, and walked back to the huts. Peter had just won a battle, but he felt like he had lost everything.


	2. Wendy

**Wendy**

A while later, Wendy reached her home in London. She opened the windows to her room, climbed in, and tried to forget about Peter. This was an impossible task, she could not forget the only boy she had ever loved. Days passed, months passed, and years passed. Wendy never stopped thinking about Peter, and she never knew if he was still alive. She spent the next five years wondering about Neverland, and if her only love would ever come back to London.

On Wendy's eighteenth birthday, a strange event occurred. As Wendy was packing up her suitcase for a trip to America, she found a little jar full of glowing dust. Pixie dust, she thought. No, it can't be, I used up the last bit, Wendy told herself. I might as well try it, she decided. Slowly, Wendy poured the dust on top of her head, and thought of a happy thought. Sure enough, she began to levitate, and she could fly again. Immediately, Wendy headed towards Neverland once again.


	3. Peter

**Peter**

The Lost Boys cheered as Peter arrived back home. They began to celebrate, but no one felt the happiness after they saw the look on Peter's face. This time, the victory didn't seem as sweet because Wendy wasn't there to congratulate him. From that day on, Peter always regretted the decision to have Wendy sent home. Some time after the final battle with Hook, Peter and his fellow Lost Boys decided to journey to where Wendy lived. They flew to a place called England, and none of them had any idea where they were. The Lost boys went off to find homes for themselves, but Peter was determined to find Wendy.

A few years went by, and Peter still hadn't made it to London, where Wendy lived. He had searched all over looking for her, hoping he would find her somehow. Peter had no such luck. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Peter told himself. I should just return to Neverland, I'll always have Tink and the mermaids there, Peter thought. Feeling unaccomplished, Peter flew back to Neverland, the thought of Wendy still on his mind. Once Peter returned to Neverland, he went back to the burrow, feeling sorry for himself. Then, one day, he came out to re-explore the land.


	4. Reunited

**Reunited**

After what seemed like hours, Wendy finally reached Neverland. It looked the same, fluorescent flowers, bright green plants, and crystal clear waters. Once she landed, Wendy began to look around, trying to find Peter once again. She searched and searched, but there weren't any young boys around, and there was no Peter. After hours of looking, Wendy sat down on the cold, damp, and smooth sand of the beach. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice that said, "Ma'am, are you all right? Are you looking for something? Can I help you?" The voice was calm, kind, and welcoming. Unknown to Wendy, this tall stranger was Peter.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just looking for an old friend of mine, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere. Have you seen a young boy, about thirteen years of age?" Wendy asked the young man behind her.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen any kids around here in a long time. They all went to live somewhere else, London, I think." The young man replied. "Would you like to take a walk with me? That might help you calm down and stop worrying about who you wanted to find." He told Wendy.

"Sure, a little walk can't hurt." Wendy answered. When Wendy turned around to see the young man she had been talking to, she didn't expect him to look like that. He had shaggy, fox-fur colored hair, and was wearing an outfit made of what looked like green leather. Funny, she thought, that's what Peter used to wear. But, Wendy pushed these thoughts out of her mind because Peter would never become this old, he had promised not to grow up. Instead of worrying about Peter, Wendy decided to enjoy the walk with this stranger. As they walked along the beach, the young man kept pointing out all these different plants, creatures, and he named all the ships in the dock.

"That ship there, the big one with the skull on the front, once belonged to a man named Captain Hook. We called him that because a crocodile ate his hand, so he had to get a hook. I'll never forget the last fight I had with him, it was intense. I told myself I couldn't die because there was someone I wanted to live for. I never saw that person again." The man said, his voice turning more sad towards the end of his sentence.

After their walk, Wendy decided she needed to return to London. "My brothers Michael and John will be wondering where I am. It was very nice meeting you, sir. I never learned your name though. That's all right, I suppose. Well, goodbye, handsome stranger." Wendy said as she walked away.

Suddenly, it hit Peter. He had been missing it this whole time. That strange girl was Wendy Darling, the girl he had been looking for years. He had finally found her. "Wendy! Wendy Darling!" Peter yelled at the young girl walking away.

Abruptly, Wendy turned around, shocked to know that this man knew her name. Then, she realized who this stranger had been all along. This was Peter, but how could be grown up? She didn't care. "Peter! Peter! I finally found you," Wendy replied. The two ran into each other's arms, and Peter held Wendy tightly for quite a while. He spun her around, lifting her high off of the ground.

"I thought you had forgotten all about me." Wendy said.

"Wendy, I could never forget you." Peter replied, a smile on his face. Wendy couldn't control herself, and she kissed Peter right there. Surprised, but happy, Peter kissed Wendy back, and the two knew they were meant to be.

"I went all over England looking for you. Everywhere I searched, there was no sign of you. I began to think we weren't meant to be together." Peter explained to Wendy.

Then, Wendy told Peter exactly what had happened to her over the years they were separate.

"I was hoping you would somehow find your way back to London, but that entire time, you were looking for me. I too began to think you didn't care or didn't remember. I suppose I was wrong, wasn't I?" Wendy said to Peter.

As they told their stories, they sat on the sand on the beach and watched the sun disappear into the sea. Once the sun had vanished, Wendy and Peter saw the moon rise from the navy blue waters and into the sky. At that very moment, Wendy loved Peter, and Peter loved Wendy. And that was how things had always been, and would always be.


End file.
